The Thrill of the Hunt
by AndroidScout21
Summary: Damon Salvatore disappeared without a trace, no cookie crumble trail, and no one knows where he went. Stefan and Elena find themselves in the midst of an emerging battle between a mysterious group of women and the Original Vampires. Will they find Damon? Will the mysterious group of women save them from vampire-infested town? PLEASE NOTE: ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**The Thrill of the Hunt**

The smell of dirt, grime, and urination alerted his sense first but the stabbing sensation in the back of his head was an added bonus. "Stefan…" Damon mumbled as he blindly tried to find his brother in the dark and dank area. _Where am I?_ Damon could feel the hard earth below him was jagged with mounds of dirt and sharp rocks that cut into his skin every time he moved. "Stefan!" He musters louder and finally pries his eyes open only to view into the dark abyss. There was nothing and he was nowhere.

 **Chapter One**

The clack of heels and the laughter of a single female made Damon tense. He shifted from his normal seat at the Mystic Grill Bar and turned to see a gorgeous brunette and striking blonde seating themselves near the pool tables. The brunette was 5"7 and wore a leather jacket, combat boots, skin-tight black jeans, and a dark red blouse with a deep v neck. The blonde wore a black trenchcoat, black knee high heel boots, black leather pants, a green v neck, and larger silver cross around her neck. The blonde looked tiny in comparison to the brunette yet both females were beautiful and men across the bar gazed at the two women longingly.

"Hey, Damon." Elena's voice pulled his mind away from the two newcomers and toward her and his brother, Stefan.

He nodded to the pair and turned back to his bourbon at the bar.

"Damon, you can't ignore us forever." Stefan scowls as he bends forward and leans onto the bar.

"That's the beauty of eternity Stefan," Damon smirks into his drink. "I literally can." He downs the rest of the bourbon and places a fifty dollar bill onto the bar. He walks away from the two and into the fall air. A small sigh escapes him as he puts his hands in his pockets and starts to walk down the familiar streets of Mystic Falls. Just a few weeks ago the small town had been ravaged by a vampire named Klaus, hell-bent on breaking the curse that kept him from becoming a vampire and werewolf hybrid.

Stefan and Elena had decided, behind everyone's backs to do the unthinkable, they surrendered to Klaus. The only thing the pair asked was that he killed a vampire and a werewolf that was dangerous to society during the ritual. Klaus readily agreed and bam! A hybrid was born. Luckily, he even found a way to save Elena's life thanks to his older brother, Elijah. Over the course of that week Klaus had discovered that when he tried to make more hybrids from werewolves, only Elena's blood could transform them. Now he demands more of her blood every month. Disgusted over the memories, Damon kicked the side of his car.

"That was a nice show you put on back there, Damon." She skipped up to him with a mischievous grin.

"Katherine." He spat her name with disdain and edged away from her.

"Don't be like that. I have great news!" She giggled sickly as she grabbed his forearm and ran vampire speed to a crypt in the old Lockwood cemetery.

"What is it, Katherine?" Damon asks as dread fills in the pit of his stomach.

"I invited a few friends to visit to keep Klaus in check. I think it's going to be a lot of fun with them around." Katherine smiles brightly as a man with bleached blonde hair wearing a long black leather trenchcoat, dark black jeans, and a red button up shirt struts out of the crypt.

"'Ello ducky, what do we 'ave 'er?" The blonde says as he starts to circle Damon. He sniffs once in the air and whispers softly "vampyre". His face changes from the delicate features that could make a woman swoon too that of a grotesque looking demon. Bones seem to be jutting forward from under the skin and large sharpened teeth have elongated over his lips. Terrified, Damon takes a few steps back but the man has Damon by his throat.

"What the hell are you?" Damon croaks out.

"Fun fact, Damon. There are different kinds of vampires." Katherine says as she hops onto one of the headstones. "This here is my friend Spike. As you can see, he is a different kind of vampire."

"Vampyres from my line are created when a demon posses us and we lose our humanity completely." To Damon, the British accent Spike had somehow made this statement seem hilarious. Damon couldn't hold back his chuckles or outright laugh when he saw the "I'm serious" face that Katherine gave him.

"So you are asking me to believe that this guy is a possessed demon?" Damon said smirking at the pair.

"Yes." The two respond monotone as if bored.

"Question, if he isn't technically a full vampire and only being possessed by a demon does that make me stronger than him?" As Katherine and Spike became distracted looking quizzically at each other, Damon decided to make his move. _Guess it is time to find out._

Grabbing the demonic vampire's hand that was around his neck, Damon twisted Spike's wrist until he heard it snap. Simultaneously he kicked Spike's legs from under him causing the vampire to fall forward and the shoulder to pop out of the socket. Katherine jumped off the headstone and rushed him but Damon anticipated her move. He kicked her square in the chest and sent her flying into the nearby crypt. Quickly he threw Spike on top of her and slammed the crypt doors. The distraction should be long enough to get him inside the perimeter of the city where people would be watching in case they should try anything again.

He ran fast through the trees and made it safely back to the town as the large town clock struck midnight. He placed a hand over his heart and sighed softly.

" _Hey there Cinderella."_

He turned to see where the voice came from but instead nothing. There was nothing but the vast emptiness of space. He felt nothing, he knew nothing, he heard nothing, and he saw nothing. Time was meaningless and he felt no pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **The Salvatore Boarding House**_

" _You have reached the voicemail of Damon Salvatore. I am unable to reach my phone. Do leave a message and I will promptly return your call at my earliest convenience. Thank you."_

"Hey Damon, it has been 3 weeks. Please come home. I miss you and Elena misses you. Hell, even Bonnie misses you. At least, call me and torture me a little bit. I know you are mad but we're family. Please don't do this. Call me." Stefan sighs as he ends the phone call and slides his phone into his back pocket. Looking around his living room he grimaces at the silence the house now eerily contains. _It is not supposed to be like this. He should be here, drinking bourbon, and coming up with a plan to deal with Klaus._

Stefan drags his hands along his face and sits down on the steps of the stairs. Time passes slowly as the he stares at the glass bottles of alcohol his brother enjoyed. The silence breaks as Elena walks into the house and calls to him softly. Her soft voice pulling him gently from his memories of his brother. "Stefan? Are you ok?" She lays a soft hand on his shoulder and sits beside him on the staircase.

"No." He croaks out as tears begin to cascade down his face.

"Shh...shh. Stefan. It's ok. It's going to be ok." Elena mutters as she takes him in her arms and presses her face softly into his hair. The sit there for a few moments as she rocks him back and forth while mumbling words of encouragement.

 _ **Damon's Point of View**_

Wherever I am, time seems irrelevant. The darkness is constantly around me and I hear no sounds. I am feed blood daily. I think? Maybe it is weekly. All I know is what I smell. Suddenly I can smell the sweet scent and I move over the sharp rocks towards the succulent feast. I neither care if i am devouring animal or human. I am just hungry.

How long have I been gone? Has it been days? Weeks or months? Is Elena still alive? More importantly, is Stefan ok?

 _ **The Mystic Grill**_

Elena, Stefan and Bonnie sat at their usual table in the back of the grill waiting for Alaric, Liz and Caroline to arrive. They were finally going to declare Damon missing and start searching for him. Alaric was vampire hunter and had found Damon once. Liz Forbes was the town sheriff and her daughter Caroline was a vampire who had extreme control issues but loved her mother. The pair was a deadly combination when Elena's brother disappeared on a drug-binge after her parents died. That was before Caroline became a vampire but now they were the ultimate mother-daughter tracker team. Caroline was even contemplating joining the force or starting a private investigation group with her mother after she graduated college.

Elena was sandwiched between Bonnie and Stefan, clutching the latter's hand as he stared off into space. Bonnie chatted animatedly about school work trying to keep the pair from their dark thoughts. The doors of the grill opened and Elena's head snapped towards the door. Her eyebrows furrowed with disappointment as she took in the two women who arrived.

"Oh. Elena! That's Anne and Mary! I told you about them last week!" Bonnie said excitedly as she clasps Elena's arm to drag her towards the two women. "Come on you have to meet them."

"Oh, Bonnie, I really don't think now is a good time." Elena starts.

"Now is as good of a time as any Elena." Bonnie tugs harder as they make their way down the stairs and towards the bar. Bonnie lightly taps on the brunette's shoulder and the pair of women quickly turns around. Both are strikingly beautiful, the brunette with long dark hair that reaches mid way down her back in waves and the blonde with soft curls the reach just past her shoulders is the color of milk and honey. _Did both of them just step off the cover of Glamour?_ The brunette was wearing a beautiful red wrap dress and black pumps with a large silver cross around her neck. She towered over Elena and Bonnie in her heels reaching at least six feet but she smiled sweetly at the two girls. The blonde wore a navy blue skater dress with ruffles that stopped just above her knees, nude heels and a large silver cross around her neck as well.

"Hello Bonnie." The blonde said softly as she shook Bonnie's hand.

"Hi Anne! Hello Mary." Bonnie says as she smiles widely up at the brunnette.

"Yo, what's crackin?" The brunette's voice reminded Elea of a jazz singers: low, throaty and yet alluring.

"This is Elena Gilbert." Bonnie says as she pushes Elena gently towards to two.

"Hello." Elena murmurs as she looks down shyly.

"My my. What do we have here." The brunette takes one finger and lifts Elena's chin softly so they meet eye to eye.

"You are a very special young lady. Do you know that?" Anne says seriously as she stares at Elena.

Elena's breath hitches and her eyes frantically search for Bonnies. "What do you mean?" She says as she mask her face to hide her fear. _They can't know the truth._

"You have someone like Bonnie as a friend!" Anne says smiling mischievously as Mary rolls her eyes.

Bonnie laughs as Elena chuckles awkwardly trying to calm her racing heart. "Yeah she's the best friend a girl can have."

"Same with Anne. Girl will literally kill for you." Mary winked at Anne but the blonde rolled her eyes and punched the saucy brunette softly in the arm.

"What she means is, Bonnie told us you had a psychopath on your trail. Me and Mary are professionals at handling cases like this. We work with a private agency but if you ever need us, here is our card." Anne reaches into her black and blue clutch and pulls out a black embossed card. She hands over to Elena who wearily takes the card. Looking over the sleek card there is only a number written in a dark red: 1-800-752-9379.

"It's an 800 number?" Elena squints at the two.

"We are an international organization." Mary shrugs as she sips from a glass of dark liquor.

The door to the grill swings open and Caroline, Alaric and Liz walk through the entrance. Caroline immediately makes a beeline towards her two friends but stops short as she notices the two women. The pair are off putting and radiate power and authority.

"Caroline!" Bonnie squeals as she notices the blonde vampire. Caroline smiles genuinely at her friend but tightly gives a smile at the others around Bonnie.

"Hey Bonbon! Elena! You two ready for dinner?" She nods towards the table where Stefan is watching the girls with rapt interest.

"Yeah. Oh hey, this is Anne and Mary." Bonnie says as she pulls Caroline over.

"Hello. I have never seen you two before. Are you new?" Caroline ask as she shifts uncomfortably under the suddenly dark glares coming from Anne and Mary.

"No we have been here for about 4 weeks now. We have been setting up a small club and shop that will be opening up within the next few weeks." Anne smiles tightly to Caroline but then warmly towards Bonnie. "Bonnie here has already agreed to be the cashier at the shop." Anne and Bonnie giggled as Bonnie threw herself into Anne's arms.

"I am just so excited! It sounds perfect for me! Plus all the merchandise! How could I refuse?!" Bonnie screeched into the woman's chest.

"What kind of shop is it?" Caroline asked as Elena mouths a _What the hell?_ Caroline simply shrugs her shoulders and turns back to the strange encounter unfolding before her.

" _A magic shop."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elena and Caroline's hearts stopped as Anne stared at the pair with a knowing look. Her gaze was intense as if scrutinizing their reaction.

"Did you say you were building a Magic Shop?" Stefan's voice drifts from behind Elena and she lets a soft sigh of relief. Caroline grasps Elena's hand and the pair step farther away from the mysterious women.

"Yes, I did." Anne narrows her eyes at Stefan and he smiles brightly at her.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping but you seem to be keeping my lovely companions away from me this evening. I thought I would come introduce myself and invite you two to our table but then I overheard you were opening a magic shop! My name is Stefan by the way, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan rambles as he juts his hand forward for the lovely ladies to shake.

Anne stares at him for a moment and then shakes his hand lightly. Mary rolls her eyes and pats him on the shoulder before sashaying to their table. "The shop will be in the main square where Johnathan Gilbert's old medical practice once sat. We recently acquired the rights from his brother, John, and will have the funds going straight the descendant's bank account." Anne said nonchalantly as she sits down smiling at Alaric and Liz. "Hello there."

Elena gasped and stopped when Anne mentioned her father's old medical practice but Bonnie pushed her forward. She sat next to Stefan and Bonnie who gave her encouraging smiles. "So my uncle let you have the property. How did you ever get him to agree? He basically disappeared for the last few month." Elena and Stefan shared a look while Bonnie grabbed her hand. All of them knew that John Gilbert had died to try to save Elena from Klaus' sacrifice more than 3 months ago.

"John and I were good friends. He called me every Wednesday and Friday at 7 pm sharp. When he missed the first Friday, I was worried. When he missed that Wednesday, I began investigating his disappearance. It wasn't long until I found the graves. I wonder.. Who is buried beside him at the Gilbert Family plots? There were two graves freshly dug when we arrived." Anne leveled her eyes onto Elena while Faith stared at Stefan with an amused smile. Liz inhaled sharply and Alaric put an arm on her shoulder to keep her seat. He knew this was a shock to her.

"Who are you?" Elena whispered quietly.

"That's for us to know and you to dot dot dot," Mary smirked as she lightly touched Anne's arm and the pair stood up together. "We are not the ones you should be frightened of Elena," Mary said as she glanced first to Stefan and then to Caroline.

As the pair walked out the door, Stefan and Caroline both let out a giant breath of air.

"Holy crap! What are we going to do?" Caroline ran a free hand through her glossy blonde hair and sighs when she pulls out a few strands. Liz turned toward her daughter a laid a soft hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The two looked at each other and the gesture seemed to calm the young vampire.

"They know what we are," Stefan says as he pointedly glares at Bonnie.

"I didn't tell them although they knew I was a witch just by shaking my hand." She smiled dreamily.

"Bonnie, can you knock off your freaky girl crush for five minutes and be serious!" Caroline screeched. Several heads turned our way and Bonnie blushed brightly.

"It's not a crush. Those two… can't you feel it? They are powerful! I feel like my skin is dancing with energy when I am around them." Bonnie smiles looking into her hand. "Every time I touch them, I feel a connection to… I don't know what it is. It's like a thousand other people with the same power. It's intoxicating just being in their presence." Stefan and Caroline thought hard for a moment. The two definitely were authoritative and used to getting their way but neither vampire felt what Bonnie felt.

"So what Bon? You become instantly drunk when they are around or something?" Caroline asked flippantly.

Surprisingly Bonnie nodded to her. "Something like that Caroline." They stared shocked at Bonnie while she smiled at the door. "I kinda miss 'em already."

"I don't even…" Elena began.

"Then don't try to." Bonnie snapped as she turned her head towards Elena. "I wish for one moment you could understand me, Elena. But you can't or is it that you won't? Whatever the case, if you don't understand then don't try to. The least you can do is just fucking support me." With that, Bonnie grabbed her purse and started for the door.

Elena quickly grabbed Bonnie's forearm and the table. "Bonnie wait." The girl stopped and turned on her heel with one eyebrow cocked high. "Your right. I should support you even if I don't always understand you. I am sorry if sometimes it seems like I don't. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you though."

"Yes, you would though. You went behind mine and Damon's back to surrender to Klaus. We would have found another way with that sacrifice. Instead, look what happened." Bonnie spread her arms out as if gesturing at a large banquet. "Your biological father died trying to fight for your life, Jenna died because Isobel is just as jealous as Katherine was, and worst of all you still have to give blood to him." Again Liz inhaled but Alaric kept her rooted in place with a soft look. He eyes begging her to stay silent and that he would soon explain it all to her.

"He pays me for that blood though. I was able to send Jeremy to our family in Washington and away from danger. He has enough money to go to college anywhere he wants! Same for me. Both of us will be able to live easy all because I give a little blood to Klaus."

"Just don't sell yourself too short." Bonnie jerked her arm away and left the grill.

Elena, Stefan, and Caroline stared at Liz and saw the tears running down her grief-stricken face. Every memory of Jenna Summers seemed to pop into her mind. John, she didn't miss but Jenna was the kindest and funniest woman she had known. The three teens bowed their heads in shame while Alaric escorted the heartbroken sheriff out of the restaurant.

"We never did tell her the truth." Elena whispers.

"We should have." Caroline sighs.

"What are we going to do about Damon guys?" Stefan says as he looks at the door now swinging forward and back.

 **Damon's Point of View**

"Where am I?" A groaning male voice calls out inside the cavern.

This long darkness I have been alone. I know where that voice is at too because I have searched this entire cavern from top to bottom. I know it's inside like I would know my own. He is near the 40075 rock on the eastern border near the tip of the drop of point. Is he my food today?

"Hello?" I can hear his heart beating fast as he starts to move. I can hear as his muscles try to walk and the slight gulp he makes. I can even hear the saliva running down his throat. "Hey! Help!" He tries to step forward but the sharp jutting rocks trip him and he falls forward.

The smell of blood instantly hits me. He smells like cocoa beans and a light hint of vanilla and my mouth is instantly watering. His heartbeat is rising, pushing the blood out and increasing the smell. I inhale once more before I quietly run over. I bend down and touch him, feeling for an artery. I feel his wrist and I smile. I can hear him asking question but I ignore him as I bite down roughly.

Human blood fresh from the vien. I realize now this entire time, whoever has been feeding me had been giving me either warm bodies or warm animals.


	4. Update

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I apologize but my stories are on pause for the moment. I have a lot of responsibilities at work with my new promotion but I am still writing on the weekends during my free time. I will have multiple chapters uploaded in May '18. So please don't fret! Also, I am starting a youtube channel within the next few months and I will list it for everyone when that time arrives. :) My friend and I will be doing a Sailor Moon Abridged series as our first show so if you have any ideas, please let me know! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AndroidScout21 3**


End file.
